Small and low cost multi-pole switches are useful in a variety of applications, such a on avionics panels. However, few low profile multi-pole switches are available, and they are complex and costly. This has limited the usage of multi-pole flat panel switches. Such multi-pole switches are useful to input data into backup systems and for redundant contact switches for secure contact integrity. Multi-pole switches of low profile and low cost, which also provided good tactile feedback and provided large air gaps between contacts in the open position, would be of considerable value.